


Northern Newcomer

by pigeonfluff



Series: Chronicles of Amousetris [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Redwall, Fort Briggs, Gen, Ishvallan Charater, Mouse Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/pseuds/pigeonfluff
Summary: All criminals have a sentence to pay, and for Miles, that means leaving all he knows behind and joining the Guard at Fort Briggs. And he’s just one small mouse against the Northern wilds.





	Northern Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on an animal adventure story ala Redwall or Guradians of Ga'Hoole. I've always wanted to write one, and it was so much fun to do! I really want to write more about Miles in the North, and of course osme of my other favourites. I'm still working on worldbuilding so it'll be a fun journey!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Only the boldest of bold and bravest of brave went to Fort Briggs, even if they, like Miles, been sentenced to the Guard as criminals. The north was harsh, the lands cold and unsuited to farming, settlements few and far between. This was the land of wind and snow, the icey beauty intimidating, searing Miles’ delicate red eyes with its brightness, the chill seeping into his bones. He had been born of the desert, a child of the sun, but here, the sun and warm earth held no power. Despite the conditions, the north was a doorway into Amousetris, and there were plenty who would stop at nothing to flood into the fertile valleys and vibrant farmlands to the south.

Miles' nose twitched as he resisted the urge to sneeze, tail curled stiffly around him, trembling ears held back. What sort of mice would volunteer to give their life to such a barren and miserable place? What sort of mice would dare to presume they controlled this wild expanse of snow? He shuddered to imagine them, and yet, fate had decided his destiny was to meet them.  
His whiskers were on the point of freezing by the time they reached the imposing steel doors, his paws heavy and sore from the solid hardwood stocks that bound him. Couldn't they just get it over with?

No, of course not. The Amousetrians, eyes dark and clear, almost looked to be laughing under their warm fluffy cloaks, not affected by the wind or chill. Of course they'd want him to suffer. This was a punishment after all, not an honour. No one would be singing about his glory or his sacrifice. The only songs sung of Briggs were laments, or worse, jeers. 

The wind howled, flurries of snow flying, assaulting him as the door creaked open, the sound of scraping metal something unearthly, unholy. Silently, Miles said a prayer, hoping that even in this frozen wasteland Ishvalla could hear his pleas.

Roughly, he was prodded by the guards, shoved forward, stumbling into the great fort, doors closing quickly behind them like the jaws of some cruel predator. As far as the law was concerned, Basir Miles was a dead mouse now.

He tried to stand tall and noble, just like his grandfather had taught him. Never let them see your weakness. Never let them see your fear. He could feel his gaolers smirking as they waited. The shadows felt longer than should be possible. Surely the commander had known they were coming. They had been admitted after all, and surely it was customary to at least send someone in greeting.

His whiskers quivered as the air currents sifted ever so slightly, and he repressed the urge to shrink down and scurry into the closest corner. So this was it. Whatever lurked in this cursed fort was coming to claim him. A deep breath, and then  _ he _ emerged. Tall and broad, looking almost like a small rat instead of a mouse, with a glinting metal arm. His fur was shiny and black except for the thin stripe of white around his middle, and the thin stripes of scars he seemed to wear proudly. His ears were ragged, one missing a piece. This then must be the commander. It couldn’t be anyone else. 

Miles swallowed, and still shivering, he approached when prodded. The imposing mouse glared down at him, demanding his attention.

“And who are you?”

“I-I am Basir Miles of the Ishvallan Desert, and it is my honour to serve under you, as commanded by the Patrol, sir.”

The glare hardened and Miles flinched. And then the commander laughed, a flurry of squeaks. Laughed!

Miles stepped back, hunching over. What had he done?

“Commander huh? Well that’s certainly a step up from Captain! Liv! This scrawny fellow’s trying to give me your job!”

Miles looked around again, ears perked. He hadn’t seen anyone else enter the room. And then she emerged from behind the larger Briggs mouse, fur the colour of champagne, shinier than any he’d ever seen, eyes dark and cold as they regarded him. Her frame was slight but lithe and somehow he had no doubts that she was a dangerous mouse to cross. The glint of a sword at her hip only reinforced his suspicions, and he stumbled backwards again.

“Tch. He’ll learn soon enough. Perhaps someday they’ll stop sending me cowards. He’s all yours now, Buccaneer.”

With a swish of her fur lined cloak, the real commander turned and stalked out of the entry chamber, dismissing the Patrol mice with a wave of her paw. Miles wavered, feeling like his legs would give out any second.

“Aw, buck up laddy, Commander Armstrong’s always like that. ‘M Captain Buccaneer. Now let’s get those stocks off ya hm?”

Miles nodded weakly, feeling like he’d been struck by lighting. Ishvalla be with him, what was he in for?

Whatever it was, he was a Briggs Mouse now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Just want to chat? Hit me up on tumblr as Fluffmonger, or drop me a line below~!
> 
> I'm still super excited about this au as a whole, and curious as to what others want to see from it. Characters or relationships to focus on? Aspects of the world? Ask me about them and fics shall be born! (hopefully)
> 
> Thanks again~


End file.
